


This Love

by VivaldiChase



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea, M/M, Somehow Fluff, i wrote this at 2am forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: Jihoon frowned at how it didn't sound the same at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi its 2am and i was suddenly hit by the realization that jihoon and jisoo sings a lot of maroon 5 songs together and this happened
> 
> also title from maroon 5's this love because thats what triggered my realization lmao

_"This love has taken it's toll on me, she said goodbye too many times.._ How do you pronounce the next word?"

Jisoo squinted at the word Jihoon pointed at. "Ah, it's 'bee-four'."

Jihoon blinked twice before testing the word. He frowned when it sounded a bit different from how his partner said it.

"Try saying it by syllable? Bee."

"Bii?" Jihoon frowned once again.

Jisoo chuckled at how cute the boy beside him was. Usually, he would let the small mistake pass by if it was with any other member but knowing how much of a perfectionist Jihoon is, he wouldn't stop til he gets this one right.

He hid his face in his hands and turned away from the older boy, "Stop laughing at me! I know I'm not at English okay!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. That was just too cute." He felt a soft pat on his shoulder but refused to look back.

The room was silent except for the singing (more like shouting) that could be heard outside and the soft instrumental coming from the laptop infront of them.

Jisoo already felt guilty from the moment the chuckle left his lips. He didn't mean to laugh at him, it was really just too cute for him to not notice. He bit his lip and started to type quietly into the laptop, not knowing what to do.

Jihoon was starting to feel guilty at how shouted at Jisoo just because he couldn't pronounce a single word in English. His hyung was always there to help him and never snapped even if it was a bit too much already.

Jihoon tensed when he felt two arms around his waist and head on his shoulder. When he realized who it was, he relaxed and melted into the arms of his hyung.

_"Here I am staring at your perfection, in my arms, so beautiful"_

He closed his eyes to the soft voice. Even though he has met a lot of singers and producers, this is still his favorite sound.

_"The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out. Somebody slow it down."_

He held one of the hands wrapped around his waist and joined in singing the song.

_"This is way too hard, cause I know. When the sun comes up, I will leave."_

The room became silent again but this time it wasn't tense at all. Jihoon turned his he a bit and met with the older boy's eyes. "Why did you stop singing?"

The older of the two shrugged and buried his face into the smaller's shoulder before murmuring something like "I forgot the lyrics". Jihoon swayed back and forth. _"That maybe all I need. In darkness you are all I see."_

"It's _'She is all'_."

"I know but why would I say she if I really do only see you?"

Jisoo snorted and tightened his grip on his waist, "Cheesy."

Jihoon nodded, "I learnt from the best."

"Who? Jun?"

"Nope." He bump his nose against Jisoo's and gave a small peck on his lips, "You."

Jisoo turned a bit pink and dropped his head on his shoulder. He pressed a small kisses at his shoulder and murmur of "I'm sorry for laughing".

"No, no. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"One more time?" Even though he wasn't facing him, he knows Jisoo has smile slowly forming on his face.

Jihoon smiled, "One more time."

Try saying it by syllable? Bee.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what i wrote lmao im so sorry this was crappy


End file.
